bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonard and Penny's Wedding II
Leonard and Penny's Wedding II is a renewal of the wedding vows of Leonard and Penny, after their elopement in the Season 9 premiere episode "The Matrimonial Momentum". It is the main storyline of the season 10 premiere, "The Conjugal Conjecture". The Wedding The wedding occurs in the Season 10 premiere episode "The Conjugal Conjecture" in an outdoor garden with Bernadette officiating. Penny wears a beautiful, knee-length white gown and Amy plays her harp. A proud looking Wyatt escorts Penny up the aisle as Penny glows. Mary waves to her. Wyatt welcomes Leonard to the family and tells him not to lend his new brother-in-law money. Bernadette begins with "We’re here today to celebrate love. Not just Leonard and Penny’s love, but the love for them as well as each other." Sheldon tells his mother about STD’s among the elderly are skyrocketing. Bernadette getting cross adds, "Love is patient, but it’s not going to put up with all the side-chatter. So let’s knock it off!" Howard remarks to Raj that at least she’s yelling at someone else for a change. Bernadette: "Howard!" Penny takes a hold of the ceremony saying, "Okay, I understand everyone’s a little tense today, so I’m just gonna get to the important stuff. Leonard standing here with you in front of our family and friends is bringing up a lot of feelings. Like what a good idea it was to elope the first time. But also how incredibly happy you make me. Thank you for marrying me. Hopefully for the last time." Leonard replies, "Penny…as a scientist, my job is to figure out why things happen. But I don’t think I’ll ever understand how someone like me could get to be with someone like you. You know…maybe…I don’t need to understand it, I just need to be grateful. I love you Penny." Penny sighs as they kiss each other. Bernadette eyes the crowd. "Anybody have anything snarky to say about that? Didn’t think so." Leonard's Dad stands up. "I’d like to say something. Beverly, I know that we don’t bring out the best in each other. But something wonderful did come out of our relationship: that young man right there." Beverly could not agree more. Bernadette wants to continue; however, Sheldon rises and speaks. "Yeah, excuse me. I need to say something to someone pretty special. I just can’t wait any longer." Amy stands up thinking she is about to get a proposal. Sheldon turns to Leonard. Amy sits down disappointed as Mary comforts her. Sheldon says, "Leonard. You and I have had our ups and downs. But I have always considered you my family. Even before the recent threat of our parents fornicating like wrinkly old rabbits. I don’t always show it, but you are of great importance to me. Both of you." Penny sighs while Leonard thanks him. Bernadette concludes, "Okay. I now pronounce you husband and wife. And the other weird husband that comes with the apartment." A three-way hug commences. The other guests and participants are Howard, Raj, Stuart, Sheldon's mother Mary, Leonard's parents Alfred and Beverly, Penny's parents Wyatt and Susan and her brother Randall. Trivia *Penny and Leonard's family and friends attend. *While the originally planned wedding was meant to be a small, indoor, black tie wedding with no releasing butterflies, only small and no butterfly release matched the first intended description, as the ceremony was outdoor and in formal wear. *Leonard's brother, sister, brother-in-law and Leonard brother's fiancée or now wife and Penny's sister, brother-in-law and nephew are absent from the wedding. Also, other people who know Leonard and Penny are absent from the wedding, including: Leslie, Emily, Zack, Claire, Alex Jensen, Mandy Chow, Dave Gibbs, Wil Wheaton, Meemaw, Dr. Gallo and Barry Kripke. **It's unlikely that Zack or Alex would've been allowed to attend due to the fact they are respectively despised by Leonard and Penny. *Amy supplies the music "The Wedding March" by playing her harp. *Penny was one of the gang that married Howard and Bernadette while Bernadette married Leonard and Penny at this ceremony. Quotes :Stuart: Nice to see you again Dr. Hofstadter. I’m uh, Leonard’s friend Stuart. :Beverly Hofstadter: Nice to see you, too. :Stuart: ''(to Alfred)'' Hi, I'm Stuart. :Alfred Hofstadter: Oh, I’m Alfred, Leonard’s father. :Stuart: Oh. Oh, hi. Uh. I’m sorry. Did you two want to sit together? :Together: No. :Stuart: I was wondering why the first row was available. :Bernadette: Okay, I think we’re ready. :Amy: {Playing Wagner’s Bridal Chorus on her harp. Penny enters on her Dad’s arm.} :Sheldon: Why do people cry at weddings? :Mary Cooper: They’re practicing for what comes later. :Susan: Thank you for cleaning yourself up for your sister’s wedding. :Randall: And thank you for my new teeth. :Wyatt: Welcome to the family, Leonard. Don’t lend your new brother-in-law money. :Bernadette: We’re here today to celebrate love. :Beverly Hofstadter: Sigh. :Alfred Hofstadter: Sigh louder. No one heard you. :Stuart: Really. I can move. :Bernadette: Not just Leonard and Penny’s love, but the love for them as well as each other. :Sheldon: Speaking of love. STD’s among the elderly are skyrocketing. :Bernadette: Love is patient, but it’s not going to put up with all the side-chatter. So let’s knock it off. :Howard: At least she’s yelling at someone else for a change. :Bernadette: Howard! :Penny: Okay, I understand everyone’s a little tense today, so I’m just gonna get to the important stuff. Leonard standing here with you in front of our family and friends is bringing up a lot of feelings. Like what a good idea it was to elope the first time. But also how incredibly happy you make me. Thank you for marrying me. Hopefully for the last time. :Leonard: Penny…as a scientist, my job is to figure out why things happen. But I don’t think I’ll ever understand how someone like me could get to be with someone like you. You know…maybe…I don’t need to understand it, I just need to be grateful. I love you Penny. :Penny: Oh. :Bernadette: Anybody have anything snarky to say about that? Didn’t think so. :Alfred Hofstadter: I’d like to say something. Beverly, I know that we don’t bring out the best in each other. But something wonderful did come out of our relationship: that young man right there. :Beverly Hofstadter: I couldn’t agree more. :Stuart: That’s beautiful. :Bernadette: Thank you. All right, let’s continue. :Sheldon: 'Yeah, excuse me. I need to say something to someone pretty special. I just can’t wait any longer. :'Amy: Its happening. :Sheldon: Leonard. You and I have had our ups and downs. But I have always considered you my family. Even before the recent threat of our parents fornicating like wrinkly old rabbits. I don’t always show it, but you are of great importance to me. Both of you. :Penny: Oh. :Leonard: Thank you. :Bernadette: Okay. I now pronounce you husband and wife. And the weird other husband that came with the apartment. Leonard and Penny Hofstadter's Wedding Album II Gallery Fam1.jpg|Happy couple and guests. 10.01_tbbt-tcc-23.jpg|Mr. & Mrs. Hofstadter. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-21.jpg|Stuart crying at the wedding. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-13.jpg|After ceremony congratulations. (Not in final episode edit.) 10.01 tbbt-tcc-2.jpg|Bernadette marrying them again. Screenshot_2016-09-13-06-33-19-1.png|Wedding guests. Tbbt-cc-leonardandpennys_rewedding.jpg|Family wedding portrait. The big bang theory s10 premiere 1.jpg|Family wedding photo. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-1.jpg|Penny coming down the aisle. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-22.jpg|I love you. DownThe_Aisle.png|Proud Wyatt. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-22.jpg|I love you. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-23.jpg|The happy couple. Redo47.png|The wedding venue. Redo48.png|Stuart - fence between combatants. Redo49.png|Okay, I think we’re ready. Redo50.png|Amy starts to play. Redo51.png|Amy providing the music. Redo52.png|Penny escorted by the proud Wyatt. Redo53.png|Mary waving at Penny. Redo54.png|Penny is giddy. Redo55.png|The bride is glowing. Redo56.png|Thank you for cleaning yourself up for your sister’s wedding. Redo57.png|And thank you for my new teeth. Redo58.png|Penny at the altar. Redo59.png|Welcome to the family, Leonard. Don’t lend your new brother-in-law money. Redo60.png|Very much in love. Redo61.png|Penny looking very happy. Redo62.png|We’re here today to celebrate love. Redo63.png|Beverly: Sigh. Redo64.png|Not just Leonard and Penny’s love, but the love for them as well as each other. Redo65.png|Poor Stuart. Redo66.png|Speaking of love. STD’s among the elderly are skyrocketing. Redo67.png|Love is patient, but it’s not going to put up with all the side-chatter. So let’s knock it off. Redo68.png|Shocked by Bernadette. Redo69.png|Leoanrd and Penny at the altar. Redo70.png|Leonard standing here with you in front of our family and friends is bringing up a lot of feelings. Redo71.png|I’m just gonna get to the important stuff. Redo72.png|you for marrying me. Hopefully for the last time. Redo73.png|I’ll ever understand how someone like me could get to be with someone like you Redo74.png|I love you! Redo75.png|Wedding kiss. Redo76.png|Anybody have anything snarky to say about that? Redo77.png|But something wonderful did come out of our relationship: that young man right there. Redo78.png|I need to say something to someone pretty special. Redo79.png|Mary comforting Amy. Redo80.png|I have always considered you my family. Redo81.png|...our parents fornicating like wrinkly old rabbits. Redo82.png|Beverly amused by Sheldon's comments against Alfred and Mary. Redo83.png|I don’t always show it, but you are of great importance to me. Both of you. Redo84.png|I now pronounce you husband and wife. Redo94.png|Embracing. Redo95.png|And the weird other husband that came with the apartment. Redo96.png|Weird group hug. Redo97.png|Weird group hug. Category:Wedding Category:Weddings Category:Leonard and Penny Wedding Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Cooper Family Category:The Hofstadters Category:Stuart Category:Wyatt Category:Beverly Hofstadter Category:Jim Parsons Category:Penny Category:Season 10 Category:Events Category:Articles With Videos